


Overheard

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Criminal MindsCharacters: Penelope, SpencerRelationship: Spencer/readerRequest: Could you do a criminal minds fix in which the reader is in love with Reid but nobody knows except maybe Emily but she's away. So after Maeve dies Spencer is very down and and reader is trying to keep her distance because she's heartbroken that Spencer is still grieving and she doesn't wanna impose on him. In a moment of sadness she tells Garcia. What she doesn't know is that Spencer was eavesdropping. What happens next is up to you. Angst with happy ending plz.





	Overheard

You sat in your office, your head down on your desk as you closed your eyes, tight.   
Every day was a struggle after Maeves kidnapping and death. You bite down on your lip, trying to get yourself together for more than 10 minutes but failed.   
You knew you weren’t the only one grieving for her. Spencer had taken the hit just as hard as you had. You knew the two were close and, despite how much it hurt you, could probably go on to date. Apart of you wanted to have other to grieve with, but another just wanted to be on your own. It was the lonelier of the two that won your debate and you distanced yourself for a little, especially from Spencer. You didn’t want your own feelings for him getting in the way of your own grieving or his. You were never jealous of Maeve but you never knew why. Maybe it was because if you had to see him with anyone, someone as kind and caring as her would be the best situation. Better than being with someone who would hurt him. Since her death, you noticed that when you distanced yourself, he did the same, only confirming your idea that he needed space.   
you jumped when you heard a timid knock on your door.   
“Come in.” You called out, cursing yourself when your voice broke half way through.   
You saw a flash of long blonde hair and a blue cardigan and couldn’t help but smile as Penelope stepped inside, closing the door over but not fully shutting it.   
“I just came to see if you were okay.” She smiled as she walked closer to you.   
You were about to say ‘yeah, im fine’, but you knew it would be a lie and you knew she wouldn’t accept it. Then you saw it. A flash of pain in her normally joyful eyes.   
You got up from your desk and hurried around to her, throwing your arms around her as she wrapped hers around you.   
You knew she would be taking this hard too.   
It must have been a couple of minutes when the two of you broke apart. You pulled her over to the small sofa you had in the office and the two fo you sat down. You couldn’t remember the last time you had properly spoken to anyone in the office when it wasn’t about work. It must have been before Maeve death.   
“We’ve been worried about you.” She confessed, her hands gripping yours and you couldn’t help but smile.   
“Im sorry. I-I just needed time to grieve and I didn’t want to impose on anyone else.” You told her, giving her a reassuring smile that she instantly returned.   
“He misses you, you know.” She suddenly said, her smile fading as you look at her quizzically.   
“Who?” You ask, knowing there was a number of males you worked with but secretly you knew.   
“Spencer.”   
“Hes grieving over Maeve, not me. You knew how close they were.” You shook your head, withdrawing your hands from hers.   
“But you miss him, too.” She slides closer to you and you cursed her intelligence. Only 1 person knew of your feelings for Spencer and that was Emily. She hadn’t been about recently so you didn’t really have anyone to talk to about them.   
“I do. A lot more than I could ever say.” You mumble, your eyes staring across the room at nothing.   
“[y/n]?” She asked, her voice giving an indication that she wanted to know something.   
“Can you keep a secret?” You suddenly ask, feeling much like a 9 year old girl. But she nodded nonetheless, smiling. You knew she could. She was very trustworthy and a good friend. You took a deep breath. “  
“Im in love with him.” You confess, your eyes not meeting hers out of embarrassment or sadness, you didn’t know. “I really do. But him and Maeve, he needs time to get over that. He doesn’t need me getting in the way.”   
You raise your eyes to meet Penelope’s, who were wide behind her glasses. She opens her mouth to say something but closes it just as quickly, her brow furrowing as she tried to think of what to say.   
You couldn’t help but giggle at her.   
“You don’t need to say anything. Im okay, really. He loved her, it was obvious to anyone. And hes still grieving for her. And that’s okay.” You assure her, seeing relief wash over her face.   
For a while, she stays and the two of you talk like you used to. You really did miss her company.   
Little did you know that someone had been outside the door.   
\-------------time skip---------------  
It was late and you were getting ready to leave.   
You normally were one of the last people out the office and you were later because of the time you spent talking to Penelope.   
You heard a knock on the door. For some reason, you assumed it was her.   
“hey, Penelope.” You called over your shoulder as you filed away some paperwork, your back facing the door.   
“Wrong person.” A voice chuckled and you nearly dropped the folders.   
You turned to see Spencer standing in the door way, his frame hunched over slightly as normal but a small smile greeted you.   
“Hi Spencer.” You called out, trying your best to stay calm as you closed the filing cabinet over, thinking you would just file the folders away tomorrow.   
“Do you have a moment to talk?” He asked. His hair was tousled and he wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue vest today that you found adorable.   
“of course.” You nod, smiling as you walk over and place the folder on your desk and lean against it. “Whats up?”   
“I, I need to talk to you.” He stuttered slightly, making you frown.   
“I know, you just said.” You pointed out, politely. You could see he was a little agitated and you didn’t know why. Was he upset? Maybe with you?   
“Its about Maeve.” He blurted out.   
You felt your heart break in two as he said her name and you ducked your head slightly, not meeting his gaze.   
“Oh.” You said, trying to make it sound more like a invitation to go on rather than a disappointment.   
“I didn’t… nothing happened between us.” He took a step closer, his hands fiddling with each other. You looked up.   
“Okay?” You didn’t know how to respond as you looked at him with pure confusion. Where was this coming from?   
“I mean, I didn’t care for her like… like….” He trailed off. It was now his turn to look everywhere expect you.   
You pushed yourself off your desk and walked up to him, taking his hands in yours. It was a small thing that only you did. When he was nervous or upset, he would find comfort in having his hands in someone elses.   
“Spencer, I don’t mean to be rude. But why are you telling me this?” You asked, tiling your head as he looked down at you.   
“I heard you speaking to Penelope.” He whispered, his cheeks bursting into a bright red. Your mouth dropped out as you froze for a second, dread filling your body.   
“You-you weren’t meant to hear-“ You tried to pull away from him but he kept a firm grip on your hands.   
“I know. I just wanted to tell you that….that….” He trailed off again. You could see in his eyes that he was debating something in his mind before letting out a sigh. “I was never in love maeve. I loved her, but I wasn’t in love with her. Not like I am with you.”   
His words hit you like a ton of bricks as you felt his hands start to shake.   
“What?” You breath out, taking a timid step back to him, your eyes searching his.   
“I love you.” He said.   
You went up on your tiptoes and pressed a timid kiss to his lips, seeing how he would react. Spencer instantly kiss you back, his lips soft against your own and you allowed yourself to relax and enjoy the kiss.   
you cheeks were on fire, both from the kiss and from him over hearing you speaking to Penelope but you were pleased he had.   
If he hadn’t, you didnt think this would have ever happened between the two of you.   
You pulled back slightly, taking deep breaths to calm your racing heart.   
“Im sorry for how ive acted, I just thought you needed space.” You apologised.   
“I thought the same about you.” He smiled slightly, making your heart just speed up again.   
You let go of his hands to wrap your arms around his neck and hug him close. His arms timidly wrapped around your waist but when he felt you were fine with this, he held you close.   
You buried your face in his neck as he placed his chin on your head, his eyes closed.   
for the second time that day, you found yourself in a warm embrace with someone you missed terribly, and you didn’t mind that. You were thankful that he had overheard.


End file.
